Scientistic Medic
Scientistic Medic is GRN medic TF2 freak created by steam user: -FF-Spyper and adopted by Chaos sorcerer. His main theme is: Frank Manera-Chase theme to 2:07 mins His battle theme is : Piercing Lazer - Castle Crashers Necromancer Theme Origin He was a GRN medic. He was son of well known sciencist. He always wanted to be like his father but even better. So he started to learning his tricks and help him. He was also excited for magic so he started to studying it. When he grow up he started doing work like his father but more time passed he started working on something else. He wanted to create an army that he could command and let the world kneel before him. Appearance and Personality Scientistic Medic is GRN medic wearing Surgeon's Space Suit,Shaman's Skull and Emerald Jarate. He is seen with Festive Bonesaw. He is a mad scientist that will capture any normal human just to experiment on him. When his experiments fail he goes extremely mad and will kill first person he see. Weapons and Abilities Sydney Sleeper-''' He is using it to put his victims to sleep so he can capture them. '''Festive Shotgun-''' He is using it to kill some of his experiments that have gone wrong. In fight he uses sometimes special ammo that will turn enemy to his friend that will attack enemies for him for 1 minute. '''Dead Ritual- '''This ritual is very dangerous to anyone who let it happen. Scientistic medic will start a ritual that will be finished in 30 minutes-1hour. When finished unbelieve able things will happen. Even when opponent survives he will go insane sometimes this even leads to killing himself. Scientistic medic needs to be stunned in order to not let this ritual happen. '''Combat Mutant 3303- '''This is his first mutant that has gone alright and he can manipulate him. Even tho he isnt too much big threat they go in insane numbers around even 30 just to protect their master.' '''Summoning Portals-' Scientistic medic will open a portal from where his mutants come. 'Soul of Scientist- '''Even when it seens Scientistic medic is easy to kill and get rid of him forever he doesn´t trully die. He will regenerate after some time and will live again. '''Upgraded Combat Mutant 3303-' This combat mutant got little bit changed. They are more like heads of normal mutants. They are slower then their brothers but do big damage and are bigger. There is only few off them (Scientistic medic believes if they were more they would betray him or go kill between themselfs) Faults and Weaknesses Its easy to attack him when he is experimenting or attacking other freak. Fast freaks/his experiments that have gone wrong can dodge the shotgun. With normal mutants 3303 there is no talk but with their upgraded brothers you can force them to betray scientistic medic. Upgraded mutants 3303 are very slow and easy to target or hit. Category:Medics Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Multi-moded Category:Freaks with Theme Songs